


You need to go.

by adotham (Bates)



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/adotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you need to go" + lams</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need to go.

John woke up with his face stuck to the binding of his notebook. They’d arranged to study together the previous night, but with the curtains drawn evening and night had blurred together eventually. The last thing he remembered was Alexander working on his history essay and him attempting to get through some color theory and composition clues in his textbook. What he _didn’t_ remember was falling asleep or having a blanket lying over him.

The clock blinked two am back at him and from the corner of the room, Alex was still working. Judging from the litter of take-out cups on the desk next to him, he hadn’t even attempted to sleep yet. If John was honest, he hated the fact that he had. They had finally decided to hang out after hours, get _some_ time together in their busy schedules.

University was draining sometimes. Somewhere between classes and work, there was Alexander’s work in politics and John’s place in the crowd cheering him on. (Or alternatively, to delete the tweets he posted when he was a little drunk and his filter disappeared). They had so little time as it was, least he wanted to do was spend it sleeping.

He couldn’t keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds at the time. The sounds of Alexander typing away at his computer kept lulling him back to sleep. Lifting his head up and looking at him wasn’t helping either, because honestly, Alexander looked _good_ half lit by his laptop screen. John could just stare and stare forever.

It was almost like those nights when they were both still in high school. When John’s father Henry hadn’t been fond of Alexander but neither of them had really cared. It reminded him of the nights they had hung out in his room and his father had come knocking on the door. Of just how often he’d hushed _‘you need to go,’_ before pushing him onto the flat roof, out of sight enough for his parents not to notice. Up until this day, he didn’t know how they hadn’t noticed that sometimes, there was an extra shirt on his bed that wasn’t his, or how they hadn’t questioned Alex’s laptop on the ground next to his.

They had many days like that, where they studied together, each on their side of the bed. Sometimes, when the time was right and they decided to be brave, stealing kisses, sliding hands under shirts. Honestly, John remembered those moments as being huge _teases_ , because they knew where to stop, where it would be too risky if his parents would walk in.

 

The clicking of the keys stopped, a chair creaked and it pulled John back to reality. Alex was smiling at him, leaning against the back of his chair.

“You awake again?” he asked, laughing softly as John hid his face in his arms. “I see. Not really.” There was the squeaking of a chair and then suddenly, Alex was crouched in front of him, face mere inches from his. “Hi. Good morning.”

“You mean good night,” he whispered back, leaning into the touch as Alex ran his fingers through his hair. John was sure it stood up on all sides and was crazy, but he had always seemed to love it like that. “Hi to you too.”

“I always forget you’re so sleep drunk.”

“You coming to bed soon?” His hands slid to where Alex’s still lingered in the crook of his neck. “It’s empty without you.”

“Just one minute, you clean up your stuff, okay?” He fell silent, before swiping one of his thumbs across his cheekbones. “You’ve got a little ink, right there. Let’s not make that worse, huh?” _Probably a good idea_. “Come on John. Five minutes.”

 

They kicked the stuff of his bed in a matter of minutes, school books, markers and pens in a pile on his desk chair. It was soon joined by John’s shirt and pants, neatly folded over the back of it. It was more Alex’s work than John’s – he’d thrown them over before getting back to the covers as soon as possible.

“You’re cold, aren’t you?” Alex whispered against the top of his head. “Maybe you should have kept your shirt on. The heating is pretty shitty.”

“I don’t mind. How else would I have a way to warm my cold feet?” And this wasn’t too bad, curled up again Alex. Alexander was his favorite source of warmth; he was soft and comfortable. Some nights, just his pulse was enough to send him to sleep. John had always been an unsteady and restless sleeper, always tossed and turned. With Alex, that wasn’t the case. It was almost like he was a safety blanket. He remembered staying over at his the first night and sleeping in until eleven am without waking up even once.

“I can keep you warm,” he promised, fingers running up and down his back.

“And how were you thinking of doing that?”

“John Laurens, get your mind out of the gutter.” He laughed, though, warm and rich. It made something in his chest stir. “Unless of course.” His fingers found their way up again, sliding over each vertebra. “You’d be on board.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “I am if you are.”

“Don’t you have an eight am class?”

“Don’t tell me it wouldn’t be worth it.” He was playing with his hair now, running the locks between his fingers, before pushing them to the side to expose his neck. “I can drag you along, as a punishment. History is a fun one and it’s not like you have class tomorrow.“ He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "What do you say, you on board?”

“I never said I wasn’t. Eight am will be a punishment for us both. At least give me a fair chance. You’re eight thousand miles away. You have all the advantage here.”

“Oh I will, don’t worry, sit back for one second,” he said before scooting back and sitting up. “I don’t see the problem here. You’ve got a perfectly good spot, right here.”

Alex tilted his head up the second John crawled up his lap, lips catching his for just a moment before mouthing down his jaw, down the tendons in his neck. John’s hands twisted in the fabric of his shirt, biting his lips to hold back a moan as Alex’s hands rested on his hips, fingers toying with the elastic and thumb turning circles in the skin there.

"See, I like your decision to sleep without a shirt _now._ ”

“One day- one day you’re going to be the death of me.” John slipped his fingers under Alex’s shirt, taking his chance when they had to break their kissing to pull it over his head. “My turn now,” he said against the other man’s lips before delving in. “You’ve had all the fun so far.”

“I never- said that you couldn’t – oh shit – I never said you couldn’t stop me.” The words were hushed against his lips, only separated by a silent gasp as he slipped his fingers down his sides, nails scratching at the skin, ghosting over his hips, barely scraping over the fabric of his boxer briefs.

“You like that, don’t you?” He ran his hands up and down again, grinning as he shuddered and his hips bucked up.

“I thought you had that figured out by now.”

“I think I’ve got some learning to do.” It was more a promise than anything. John’s hands slipped down again, slipping under the elastic. “What do you say to this? Is this okay?” Alex just looked at him, breath coming in short breaths as he pulled his boxers down and – with some of Alex’s help – off. “See, this I like a _lot_ better.” He bit back a moan as John lazily ran his fingers lazily up and down his cock, _teasing_. “Don’t you?”

“Well now I see a problem,” Alexander slid his hands back down, “because why am _I_ the one who is naked already why you- oh Jesus John – are still in these.”

“Help me out of then,” he whispered in his ear before pressing a kiss to the skin right next to it. John sat up just long enough for the other man to slide them past his knees and him to kick them off. “Better?”

“Much.”

 

There wasn’t a lot of talking beyond that point; there was kissing and touching, gasping against each others skin. There was begging and pleading, alternations of ’ _Alex’_ and ’ _oh christ Ham’,_ answered with _‘it’s alright, I got you’_ and alternations of John’s name, some whispered and hushed, higher pitched as they drove each other to their climax.

They fell asleep against each other; exhausted and worn, but content and warm after their shower. If they’d been any less sleepy, they probably wouldn’t even have gone to sleep; the clock was blinking three thirty at them. They had no more than three hours of sleep ahead of them.

 

Morning came too soon for them, yet somehow too late as well. They both slept through their alarm and woke up exactly when they had to leave to get to Alexander’s class. Neither of them had more time than to put their hair up in a somehow acceptable bun and put on sweatpants - which John borrowed from Alex - before racing across campus and making it to their auditorium with just three minutes to spare.

“Let’s not ever ignore your alarm again,” John whispered, pointedly ignoring the looks people were throwing them. “What are they glaring at?”

“They’re used to seeing me here half an hour early and alone,” he whispered back, “now we’re practically late and there’s two of us, what did you expect?” Alexander was smiling, though. “Please stay awake.”

John couldn’t promise. History was his thing, he sometimes _loved_ it when Alexander told him stories about what they’d been taught that particular day. Listening to a monotone voice however, _wasn’t_ his thing. He could feel himself slipping away more and more each minute, until finally, he drifted off, head resting against Alexander’s shoulder.

It was perhaps the best history class he’d ever attended.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on [Tumblr](http://confusedjimmy.tumblr.com/post/141219537870/you-need-to-go-lams-thank-you). c: If you'd want me to do another one of this list, feel free to [send me one](http://confusedjimmy.tumblr.com/post/140911116680/kilgravesjessica-four-word-prompts-please).
> 
> Alternative title; awkward ace tries to write smut.


End file.
